Naruto-A Children Wish
by MrNaruto1809
Summary: After Naruto saw a child being protected by the child parents from danger,Naruto have a wish of a parent of his own.So he make a wish on a particular wishing star,hoping to get a parent.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto-A Children Wish**

* * *

Author:MrNaruto1809

Rating:K

Genre:General,AU

* * *

**Chapter 1:The Wish Of Naruto….**

* * *

A load roar of a summoning animal was heard across the entire village of Namikaze,as thought the animal was summoned by non-other than Sasuke,the missing nin from the Hidden Village Of Namikaze,and he was said to be one of the hero of the Hidden Village Of Namikaze,till he became obsessed with Forbidden Jutsus.

Everbody in the village was evacuating to the safe house but Naruto didn't know what was going on. As people were evacuating,Naruto saw a child fall down while trying to escape from the summoned animal,as the child was injured,the child can't get up and get to the safe house. The summoned animal suddenly popped up from nowhere and went to attack the child,as the animal was about to attack,the parent of the child went to defend the child from the danger of the summoned animal, hopefully this will help the child escape to the Safe House.

"Run quickly to the safe house now!" the parents of the child shouted.

Fortunately,an Anbu went to save the parent and the child,Naruto was also bought to the safe house by the Anbu,and soon all the people in the village was safely evacuated

* * *

**While in the Namikaze Headquarter:**

* * *

"Lord Namikage!" an Anbu shouted,across the room where the Namikage was. "Lord Namikage,the village now is in chaos as the missing nin,Sasuke have summoned an animal which look like an snake to attack the village but fortunately none of the village people were hurt" as the Anbu harshly said. "Call up all the Jounin Rank Ninja and the Sealing Corp to deal with it" as Kakashi The Namikage said.

* * *

**Time Skip:30 Min Later**

* * *

Soon after,the snake that Sasuke summoned was sealed and by the Sealing Corp,and Sasuke was found nowhere in the village. So the people of the village went back to their home,shocking to find all their house was all damage due to the snake that Sasuke summoned .While Naruto Was wondering why the parents of the child went upfront to the snake just to protect their child from danger,despite they might be killed by the summoned animal. So Naruto went to the Namikaze Headquarter and then knocked the door, an gentle voice from the room said "Come In..".So Naruto went in and sat beside Kakashi(Lord Namikage) and asked "Kakashi,today i have seen a parent protecting their child from the danger of a summoned animal despite they might be killed by the animal." And Kakashi(Lord Namikage) reply "So Whats Your Question?".Naruto harshly interrupted "My question is why his parent popped up from nowhere and protected him!I mean as long the parent saw their child was safe,they don't mind getting them self hurt by the summoned animal at all and why?"

The Kakashi(Lord Namikage) Look Surprised by the question and he smiled and said "It is normal for parents to protect their child from danger,what the parent did was a natural thing to do,it called **Parent Love**.

And Naruto Replied "But...why?Why did they let themself hurt?"

"As they love their children no matter what did the child do,deep down in the parent heart they still love him" Kakashi(Lord Namikage) replied.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi(Lord Namikage) and said "I Wish i have a parents too,I wish i can experience the **Parent Love **too"

Looking up the darken sky,he remember a legend that was told by the old folk,that if you make a wish on a particular wishing star,your wish will come true. So Kakashi(Lord Namikage) replied "Do you know if you make a wish on a particular wishing star at night your wish will come true Naruto?"

"Really,which star and what do it look like?" Naruto interrupted again,hopefully he could wish for a parent.

"I am not sure,but according to the legends it was said to look as bright as the sun" Kakashi(Lord Namikage) Said.

"Then I shall find the wishing star and make a wish for a parent!" Naruto shouted proudly and left the Namikaze Headquarter. As Kakashi(Lord Namikage) know that is just a legend pass down by the old folk and knowing that Naruto will believe in the legend. As Kakashi just told him so he will feel more comfort,as his parent died while fighting the Nine-tailed fox,also called as bijuu. While Naruto now is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox and his parent story was not told as knowing that Naruto will be emotional and end up in lots of hatred and because of that,the seal that used to trap the Nine-Tailed Fox on Naruto body may weaken,and in the end might ending up in releasing the Nine-tailed fox from Naruto body,thus this story was not told to Naruto.

**To Be Continued…..**

* * *

**Okay guys this is the end of the chapter,continue to read if you want to know what will happen after ward to Naruto,and anyway this is my first Fan-Fiction as i am new to Fan-Fiction.I Hope you like it and please review.**

**~MrNaruto1809**

* * *

**Translation:**

**Bijuu- Tailed Beast**

**Jinchuriki- Power Of Human Sacrifice(Humans where they have tailed beast sealed in them)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto-A Children Wish**

* * *

Author:MrNaruto1809

Rating:K

Genre:General,AU

* * *

**My Words To You All:**

Hey guys,this is a new chapter to my story "Naruto-A Children Wish".Hopefully this time you will like this chapter as I did not get any reviews on my first chapter,to me it feel kinda of hurtful. But nevermind hopefully this time you will review my story and like it…..

~MrNaruto1809

* * *

_**Chapter 2:A Dream Came True**_

* * *

After Kakashi(Lord Namikage) told him about the "Legend Of The Wishing Star", Naruto vowed to himself to find the wishing star and make a wish for a parent. Soon the story of Naruto wants the find the "Wishing Star"was known by the people of Namikaze,and soon people were teasing Naruto about believing the "Legend Of The Wishing Star".

"I will find the "Wishing Star"and prove that it exists!" Shouted Naruto as he cried by the hurtful words of the people.

So Naruto sneak into "Forbidden Library Of Namikaze" to see if there is any book that contain information about the "Wishing Star".

"There it is!" shouted Naruto excitedly.

"The Book Of Legends,that what I am find for!" Shouted Naruto,unknowly that he had alert the Anbu that was patroling near the "Forbidden Library Of Namikaze".

Hearing steps coming near the doorway, "Nippon:Kakuremino no jutsu" Naruto Cast A Jutsu. "Who is it,speak your name!" an Anbu Shouted while opening the door,finding strange to find nobody inside but hearing noise from inside. "Maybe Is My Imagination" thought the Anbu,so the Anbu left the room.

"Phew,lucky I was smart enough to use that jutsu or else I will be caught by the Anbu and put in the Dungeon Of Namikaze." Said Naruto.

So Naruto went home with the "Book Of Legends". Soon after he went back home,he opened the book,shocking to find that the book have been sealed,but luckly Naruto knows how to unseal it. "Nippon:Goygo Kaiin",using that technique to remove seal of its equal power. So Naruto Read The Book

* * *

_**Time Skip:15 Minutes Later….**_

* * *

Soon Naruto have almost read the whole book but he couldn't find any information till. Shocking to find that the last page have the information of the "Wishing Star".

* * *

_**Information About The Wishing Star….**_

* * *

_Long ago,when the Hidden Village Of Namikaze was found by Tobirama Senju(The First Namikage).It was said that during that time,the "Wishing Star" have been seen by lots of people and when people see it is till Tobirama Senju felt that there is something wrong with the star,and shocking to find…_

* * *

_**Back To Naruto…..**_

* * *

While reading about the page of "The Information About The Wishing Star", he found out that the page was torn half confidence that Naruto have about the "Wishing Star" was gone.

Knowing that he find almost notting about the "Wishing Star",he than felt sad and went to sleep.

* * *

_**While In Naruto Dream Land…**_

* * *

"_Help me call the Anbu in" Tobirama Senju(The First Namikage) Said to his advisor. "Lord Namikage,what can I for you?" asked the Anbu, "I want you to help me observe the "Wishing Star" that people have been reported seeing it at night near the Mountain Of Namikaze and report to me what you observe every single day" Tobirama Senju(The First Namikage) said to the Anbu._

"_Yes,Lord Namikage" Said the anbu._

"_I wonder what was Lord Namikage thinking as the "Wishing Star" is notting special,it just a phenomenon that occurs almost every single day" Said the anbu._

"_Wait a minute….. There is a large chakra transmission at the sky,I…. have never felt so much chakra before,even compare to Lord Namikage or a Bijuu chakra transmission".Said by the another Anbu that was a chakra sensory type._

"_Wait a minute… Isn't that the "Wishing Star" that people have been reporting seeing it,how could the "Wishing Star" could hold so much chakra and it is no even a living thing?" Said the Anbu._

_In an blink of an eye,the "Wishing Star" had __disappeared. So _the Anbus went back to the Namikaze headquarter to report what they have saw…

"_Lord Namikage! We Have Observe that the wishing star have a large chakra transmission,the chakra transmission is larger that compare to a Bijuu or a normal person chakra level." Said the Anbu_

"_As I thought,it was something extraordinary than a normal Star. "Said Tobirama Senju(The First Namikage)_

"_It is the Uzamaki Forbidden Jutsu,which only the Uzamaki Clan Members could use and to use it,you must form a Tiger,Dog and a Dragon hand sign and it will summon a "Wishing star" which will make your wish came true, and the person who is using the Forbidden Jutsu is non-other than Orochimaru,also known as the "Forbidden Jutsu Seeker,as he was said to be the master of all Forbidden Jutsu"….._

* * *

_**Back In The Real World….**_

* * *

"Buzz….!" Naruto alarm clock started to make a buzz sound to signal Naruto to wake up as he is always late for School. So Naruto wake up and shocking to find that the "Book Of Legends" was lighting up. The book is glowing in blue light,so he wonder that is it the book that have given him the strange dream about the "Wishing Star" last night. So Naruto went to the Namikaze Headquarter to look for Kakashi(Lord Namikage) again…..

"What can I do for you?" the gentle voice from Kakashi(Lord Namikage) said.

"I have a strange dream last night,it was about the Wishing Star" Said Naruto,knowing that he can't tell Kakashi(Lord Namikage) about the book that he have stolen from the "Forbidden Library Of Namikaze"

"I have this strange dream that the wishing star was reported seeing by the people of our village since it was just founded by Tobirama Senju(The First Namikage)" said Naruto

Kakashi give a surprise look to Naruto.

So Naruto Continue, "It was said that the Wising Star was actually a Forbidden Jutsu from the clan known as Uzamaki. From what I know about The Forbidden Jutsu was that it allow the user to summon a Wishing Star and grant them what they wish for,and it that time it was Orochimaru(The Forbidden Jutsu Seeker) who have been using that jutsu,and after that I have woke up from my dream so I did not know what happen later on"

Kakashi(Lord Namikage) give Naruto a surprise look again and said "Hmm,the story that you told me is all true but for the story that the Wishing Star was actually a Uzamaki Forbidden Jutsu and Orochimaru(The Forbidden Jutsu Seeker) Cast the jutsu at the time I am not really sure about it."

"Okay,thanks for your information Kakashi(Lord Namikage)" said Naruto So he walk out from the room.

"How come he know so much about the history Of Namikaze?" Kakashi(Lord Namikage) thought to himself.

* * *

_**Back To Naruto Side….**_

* * *

After Naruto talk to Kakashi(Lord Namikage),he went back home and study about the information of the Wishing Star that he had gathered so far.

"Maybe is true that an Uzamaki clan member could use that Forbidden Jutsu,but anyway I don't know if the information about the Forbidden Jutsu is true or not as it was just a dream" thought Naruto.

"Anyway I also an Uzamaki Clan member as my mother was an Uzamaki clan member so I have the Uzamaki blood flowing through my body,so maybe I could give it a try"

Soon Naruto decided to try to summon the Wishing Star by using the Tiger,Dog and the Dragon Hand. Soon he decided the time and venue to try to summon the wishing star without anybody knowing it.

"Okay It decided,I will go to the Mountain Of Namikaze at night,3:00 a.m when people were sleeping.

* * *

_**Time Skip:13 Hours Later…**_

* * *

So Naruto went up to the Mountain Of Namikaze. When he reach the mountain top,he felt tired so he took a drink and get ready to try to summon the wishing star.

So Naruto formed a Tiger,Dog and a Dragon hand sign and slam to the ground. "Kinjutsu:Wishing Star" He Shouted

The ground started to shake and what came out was a star which was as bright as a sun,as told by Kakashi(Lord Namikage).

"See,I know it was true!" Naruto Said to himself.

"What do you wish for young man" asked the Wishing Star.

Naruto than look surprise and said "I Wish for a parent"

"Your wish is granted" Said the star

So the Wishing Star poof off and disappear in splits Seconds. Than the ground started to shake again,and something which look like a coffin started to came out from the ground, than the coffin lids open and what it appear was Naruto parents that died while fighting the Nine-Tailed-Fox,Minato Namikaze And Kushina Uzamaki…

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Okay this is the end of Chapter 2,hope you like know what happen next,please stay tune for the next chapter**

**~MrNaruto1809**

* * *

**Translation:**

**Bijuu-Tailed Beast**

**Kakuremino no jutsu-Cloak Of Invisibility Technique**

**Gogyo Kaiin-Five pronged Unseal**


End file.
